mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival (Tina Turner version) is a song featured in 6x10, the tenth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Jake and Rachel with Kitty and Tina. Lyrics New Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river Rachel: Left a good job Rachel (with Jake): (Jake: Down) In the city, Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been (Jake: You know that) Big wheel keep on turnin' Jake and Rachel with Kitty and Tina: Proud Mary keep on burnin' Rachel (Jake with Kitty and Tina harmonizing): And we're rollin' (Rollin') Rolling yeah (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin' on) (with Kitty and Tina: the river) Said we're rolling (Rollin') Rolling (Rollin') Rolling on the river on (Rollin') (with Kitty and Tina: the river) Rachel (Kitty and Tina): Oh I left a good job in the city (Do, do) Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Rachel: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Kitty and Tina: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(Kitty and Tina: Burnin'!) Artie and Tina with New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah) Tina with New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling) Artie and Tina with New Directions: Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river Jake and Rachel with Kitty and Tina: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da yeaah! (Artie: yeah!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Jake: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans But I never saw the (good side of the city) 'Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen Rachel: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Kitty and Tina: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(Kitty and Tina: Burnin'!) Kitty and Tina: And we rollin' (Jake and Rachel: Rolling) Said we rollin' (Rachel: Rolling!) We rollin' on the river (Jake: Rollin' on the river) I tell ya we rollin' (Rolling!) Rollin' (Rolling!) We Rollin' on the river Rachel: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do All right Yeah Ohh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Woo! Jake: If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do) I bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do) You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Rachel: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Kitty and Tina: Turnin') Proud Mary keep on burnin' (Kitty and Tina: Burnin') ***** Tina with New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river) Rollin', rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river, eh!) (Artie: Ah, yeah...) New Directions (with Artie): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Da da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heeey!) Da ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaaah!) (Mercedes: Oooh!) Rachel and Jake with Kitty and Tina (Rachel): Rolling (Artie: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (with Artie): Ba da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heey!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa, yeah... Mercedes: Heeey! (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaah!) Trivia *Tentatively, We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus was used in place of this song.